La forza dell'amor
by Roz Morgan
Summary: now Merry and Pippin are back home, hiding out while Pippin heals from his wounds but not all is safe and no one is happy, this flik is a contion from Come What May
1. Termara

The smell was terrible and Frodo wrinkled his nose up in disgust. 

He didn't understand why they had to be present for this part of the trial, hadn't it been bad enough when Pippin was kidnapped and then seeing his blooded and broken body when he was rescued. 

But to have to stand here and watch the branding, bile rose up in his throat and Frodo had to cling to Sam's hand as the room began to spin. 

Neit whimpered as the red-hot iron in the rune shape from an r was branded against one cheek; tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. 

Frodo hated the man, hated him more than anyone but he wouldn't wish pain on him, not pain this bad. 

He looked up at Adie thinking that at least one of them might be getting satisfaction from seeing Neit endure this agony, but Adie looked grim and kept muttering and shaking his head. 

Frodo wondered vaguely what Adie was thinking. 

Did he wish Roisin here to see this? Frodo doubted it. 

Frodo's thoughts drifted back to the trial if you could call it that. 

Neit was guilty and even he couldn't deny it but when he was called a rapist he'd wept and say'd he loved Pippin. 

And Frodo had hated him. 

"I want to go" he whispered tugging at Adie's sleeve, the man looked down and nodded half-heartedly. 

Frodo turned and trudged away, hand in hand with Sam. 

He wondered how Pippin was doing. 

****************************************

Roisin woke to loud, depressing noises; she looked around blearily unsure of where she was and then remembering with a jolt. 

She was in her makeshift bed on the floor besides the big bed in which Pippin was asleep. 

She got up and pulled a hand through her tangled hair

She checked Pippin over, his temperature was normal and he didn't look in any pain so the noise must be coming from one of the other rooms in Bag-End.

She finally found the source of the noise coming from the kitchens. 

"Couldn't you have just given her a glass of water?" Merry's voice was a whisper of anger. 

"Begging my pardon sir but I'm only here to help look after the house till Mr. Frodo and Samewise come back from there trip, I'm not here to look after some fancy women you bring back" Rose Cotton said every bit as angry as Merry but she didn't bother to keep her voice down. 

"I'm not asking you for the world Rosie, I'm just asking you to be nice to her" Merry spoke softly trying to be friendly. 

"I wouldn't spit on any of you if you where on fire, don't think I don't know what perverse things you get up to Meriadoc Brandybuck so keep your filthy hands away from me or I'll tell the Mayor and then where would you be?" 

Roisin had had enough and walked into the kitchen, she went to stand behind Merry and placed her hands on his shoulders, starring the hobbit lass down. 

"I think you should go home Miss Cotton, we don't want people like you around when Mr. Peregrin is so sick" 

Rose sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, she turned to go but Roisin caught her arm with cat like agility 

"And if you so much as tell a soul about us being here I will hunt you down and rip out your throat, do we get that clear?" Rose's eyes widened and she nodded in fear; Roisin released her and went to fill up the little black kettle with water. 

The door slammed and the sound of Rose's frightened tears echoed as she ran down the gravel path that lead to Bag-End and out into the road. 

Merry collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked, Roisin was busy adding rose hips to the boiling water, when she finally answered him her voice sounded shaky. 

"She had no right to threaten you like that and to treat me and Pippin like dirt" Roisin viciously tore up some camomile and sprinkled it in to the water, Merry pulled a face. 

"I hope I don't have to drink that" 

"It's for Pippin and you know that" Roisin chided him softly, affection in her brown eyes even though she was frowning. 

"Is he any better?" Merry asked concerned. 

"He smiled at me this morning, he's got a divine smile has your Pippin, he's sleeping now" Roisin said pleasantly.

She smiled and then the kettle boiled and she found the cloth to wrap around the handle before pouring the tea in too two cups, one for Pippin and one for herself. 

She put the kettle down on the stove and took a sip from her cup, pulling a face as she drank and wrinkling up her nose to try and stop the smell from making her retch. 

"If you're going to make yourself sick why keep drinking that stuff?"

"It's good for me" but she shuddered as she swallowed. 

Merry shook his head in disbelief and rubbed a finger in the dust that had settled on the tabletop, he traced out Pippin's name and then surrounded it with little hearts and flowers. 

Roisin leaned over to inspect it and clucked her tongue in approval. 

"Very nice" 

"Sam's going to have a fit when he sees the mess this place is in, and Rose Cotton all horty saying she's cleaning up, more like spying or trying to pocket one of Frodo's elven ornaments or little dwarven toys" Merry said cynically sneezing as the dust got up his nose. 

There was a whimpering cry from the master bedroom.

Roisin grabbed Pippin's cup of tea and ran to the cry; Merry trailed after her slowly. 

Pippin was still ashamed to let Merry see him for some reason so whenever Merry was in the room he would pull the covers up over his head and cry till Merry went away. 

At the moment Pippin was sitting up in the bed wide eyed and crying, Roisin put down the cup on the bedside table, sat down on the bed and grabbed Pippin by both shoulder, the hobbit looked up at her open mouthed and Roisin softened. 

"Good day Pippin how are you today?"

"Can't complain" Pippin said face braking out into smiles then he spotted the cup on the bedside "or at least I couldn't, must I drink that?"

"Yes, it's good for you" she handed the cup to Pippin and he drunk begrudgingly, shuddering and spitting. 

"Can't wait till I'm well and don't have to drink that stuff" 

hiding as he was behind the door Merry couldn't help but smile, Pippin sounded so sweetly childish. 

Roisin laughed and tousled Pippin's hair. 

"Let's take a look at your scare then" Pippin sighed and lifted up his shirt, the scare running from the bottom of his ribs down to his hip on both side's of his body was healing quickly, the stitches would have to come out soon. 

Roisin ran a finger down the one on Pippin's stomach and the hobbit giggled squirming away. 

"Stop that it tickles" Roisin sighed in relief, Pippin was going to be fine if only he talked to Merry. 

"So" she breached this topic carefully, trying to keep the mode light "do you want to see anyone else today apart from me, like maybe your loving, protective, completely insane from wanting to speak to you cousin Merry?"

outside Merry's breath hitched in his throat and he crossed his fingers. 

Pippin shook his head and burrowed into Roisin's embrace.

"no" he said sulkily, Merry outside tried to stop the tears but failing slipped away into the cellar hoping Frodo had some very strong ale. 

"Why not?" Roisin didn't want to get angry at Pippin but he was getting on her nerves. 

"Because I'm a terrible ugly person and Merry doesn't want me after I've been with someone else"

"He loves you" 

"I love I him"  
"I know Pippin" Roisin rocked backward and forwards, Pippin snuggled in her arms as if he where her babe, she smoothed back his curls and kissed his forehead. 

"Roisin?"  
"Yes Pippin?"

"Tell me a story"

"I'm not a story teller Pippin"  
"Please" Pippin looked up at her with such pleading eyes Roisin couldn't say no. 

"If you'll promise you'll go back to sleep after"  
"alright" 

Roisin sat silent for a few moments trying to remember some of the stories her mother had told her or one of the stories the women told when they sowed. 

She didn't like there stories all about they glory of money and so sad when it came to young lovers, she didn't think Pippin would like them but maybe she could twist the story give it a happy ending.   
"Good, well once upon a time there was a princes who was beautiful, pixie like with bright green eyes and sandy brown curls"

"She's pretty" 

"Yes she is and her name was Poppy, she lived in a big castle with her friend Flora"

"Was Flora pretty?"  
"Yes, but not like Poppy, Poppy was enchanting. Anyway they where happy living in the big castle because they had everything they could want. Enough mushrooms to keep even you happy but Poppy was sad even with Flora"

"Why was she sad?" Pippin asked inquisitively   
"because she was in love with a peasant and his name was Meri"

Pippin giggled suddenly understanding. 

"Was he handsome?" he asked playing along. 

"Oh yes he was very handsome, with russet curls and brown eyes that sparkled like the precious gems the dwarfs mine."  
"Like Merry mine"  
"mm, might be" Roisin agreed "but one day a big old scary dragon flow in to the castle caught yard and said" and here Roisin put on a grumpy angry voice that made Pippin giggle in glee "I demand the princess or I will burn down the village at noon tomorrow"

"Oh"

"Yes oh, well what could the village do? They loved there princess but they didn't want to get burned so the next morning the princes was tied to a stake in the village square and left completely deserted to wait for the dragon"  
Pippin took a sharp intake of breath and snuggled closer. 

"And then when it was almost time for the Dragon to come and gobble her up the princess heard whistling and looking over her shoulder saw her love Meri walking merrily up the town square hands in pockets happy as could be. 

'Go away Meri" says Poppy 'the dragon will be here soon and I don't want him to hurt you'

'Well you ladyship' says he 'I can't right leave you here, wouldn't be right and I don't want you to be gobbled up' 

' But what can you do?' asks she 'your only a peasant' 

Meri leaned over and kissed her softly, and then the dragon arrives crashing down in front of them and he looked them over and growls at Meri

'What are you doing? That's my princess'

And Meri shakes his head like so and says

'This is my princess'"

Roisin stopped for a moment trying to remember what came next and Pippin prodded her in the stomach. 

"Well?"

If this was the village story the dragon would burn the boy to a crisp and eat the princess and then they tell her don't go falling in love with someone above or below you, or don't try and be a hero or something to make you lose faith in the world. 

But Roisin had a happy ending for this story. 

"Well then the dragon was very angry, so angry that he jumped about and blow smoke and Poppy was very frightened but Meri held her hand and she didn't feel so frightened anymore, but the dragon kept hopping about cursing this and that and he got so angry that he just went 'puft' and disappeared in a cloud of smoke"

"And Meri and Poppy?" Pippin said catching him self because he'd almost said Merry and Pippin. 

"Well the town was so happy that Meri had saved there princes that they allowed him to marry her because he obviously loved her a lot" 

"That's nice" Pippin said, he felt sleepy after all that talking and Roisin was warm and friendly to cuddle. 

Slowly he drifted off into dreams of dragons, princess and a boy named Merry. 

******************************

Is that an okay first chapter? 

I'm so happy GO ENGLAND 1-0!!!!!!!!!!!

And it's Kit's birthday tomorrow which means I most likely wont have anything new up until Sunday, Monday at the latest. 

sure Rose Cotton is really going to keep her big mouth shut *sarcastic like hell *(sorry I don't like her, steal Sam away from his Frodo, bitch) 

Anyway R&R or I will be pissed or get pissed which ever happens first. (PARTY!) 

__


	2. Lomi

Merry glared at the bottle in his hands, it was fair. 

He wanted to go back to before they left; maybe even before they became lovers at least that way he wouldn't have to feel like he was dying even moment of the day just because that silly boy wouldn't look at him. 

Angrily Merry took another swig from the bottle and wondered why his parent couldn't have named him something else, he wished so many things but right now he'd settle for hearing Pippin's voice. 

"Merry?" 

It wasn't Pippin but good enough. 

"Roisin, sit down" he waved a hand half-heartedly at one of the chairs, Roisin wrinkled her nose and pried the bottle from his hands. 

"Are you drunk?"

"No, maybe………yes" Merry said as the world began to swim in front of his eyes "I think I need to lie down"  
Roisin caught him as he toppled off the chair and sighed, she couldn't be full time nurse to Pippin and agony aren't to Merry something needed to change in this house. 

She weighed the pros and cons of her idea and finally decided it to be necessary. 

She padded down the hallway, Merry's unconscious body in her arms, and into the master bedroom.

She tucked him up tight next to Pippin and, even in sleep, Pippin burrowed into Merry's arms, murmuring his loves name. 

Roisin collapsed into her makeshift bed at the side of them hopping this would sort it out. 

*************************************************

Merry woke first and delighted at finding Pippin asleep in his arms, he traced his love's face with his fingertips and shivered in pleasure as Pippin's warm lips brushed against his cheek. 

Pippin's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked content to stay where he was in Merry's arms but then his eyes clouded with tears and he made a dive for the other side of the bed but Merry grabbed him about the waist and swung him around. 

"Pippin! Please don't run away from me" 

"Let me go! Let me go"

"Pippin, Pippin love please don't do this" Merry was crying now and his tears dripped on to Pippin's face to mix with his own tears and, trembling, Pippin lifted a hand to wipe them away. 

"Merry……." He began voice shaking, but Merry silenced him.   
"your so beautiful Pip and I don't care about Neit and what he did to you, well I do, I want to hunt the basted down and kill him with my bare hands but your not to blame, your not a fault. I love you so much Pippin" Merry rambled, pleading at Pippin to love him back. 

" I couldn't fight him and….." even as he spoke Pippin knew he was weakening, he didn't protest when Merry hugged him and kissed his hair. 

"I know sweetheart, it doesn't matter anymore we have each other and you are safe that's what matters, what's always mattered" 

"I love you Merry" Pippin whispered one hand finding his lovers and entwining fingers. 

"I love you too Pippin" Merry blushed sly unsure of what to do next, Pippin surprised him by leaning up and kissing him softly. 

They talked for a while longer, about anything and everything on middle-earth and feel asleep in each other's arms. 

Things looked much better. 

***********************************************

Neit lifted his head to look at the jailer who'd brought him his meal, he judged the mans build and height. 

It was an easy way to escape, he'd done it millions of times before. 

The jailer died instantly and Neit, after taking the mans clothes was free to walk right out of the prison. 

He stood in the middle of the street letting the sun wash across his scared face. 

He was going to get revenge on those who'd had imprisoned him and when he was done that judge was going to wishes he'd sentenced death. 

**********  
to excited to write much or well! 


	3. Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor

"Mind yourself Sam" Adie laughed as Sam dived to catch the cup as it feel from the nightstand. 

"If you don't mind me saying Mr. Cuif it should be you who minds yourself seeing as how you knocked it over to begin with" Sam said begrudgingly dusting himself off and packing the cup up into his travelling pack. 

Frodo sat by the window looking out into the street below and down at the people going about their lives. 

"Look" he said finally " they don't now about any of this, they don't know about Pippin or Merry or Roisin, they just know that somebody's behind bars, they don't care about what he did and what he's left behind and the monster isn't even dead!"

"Frodo what a horrible thing to say" 

"But its all true" and then Frodo burst into tears and Sam went to console him, Frodo latched on to Sam and pulled himself into his lap, kissing the young gardeners face, Sam made soothing noise in the back of his throat and stroked Frodo's hair. 

Adie coughed and looked the other way, he was still not completely at ease with the hobbit shows of affection. . 

"Be as that may Frodo, Pippin is alive and healing, Merry bares no scratch and Roisin.......is better, far better" Adie said, a slow smile creeping across his face. 

A knock came at the door that sent Frodo and Sam jumping apart and Adie's smile turning to a frown. 

Adie opened the door and the fat little Mayer stood there wiping his head with a cloth. 

"I need to speak to you Mr. Cuif, in private" he said throwing pointed looks at Frodo and Sam. 

"of course" Adie ushered the Mayer into the smaller room that had been Frodo and Sam's during their stay at the inn, then shut the door. 

Frodo was by the door at a flash ear pressed against the wood desperate to hear what was being said. 

Slowly his own frown became a look of horror and silent tears began to trickle to his cheeks.

*********************

Merry could almost believe it to be back to the days before Neit and leaving the shire.

Pippin warm and contented in his arms made a little mumbled sound that could have been his name and Merry sighed blissfully leaning back into the pillows. 

His head hurt from drinking too much and his mouth tasted like bile but it was alright because Pippin loved him. 

Some clinical voice at the back of Merry's head tried to pose the question for how long but Merry didn't bother to listen to it, he was too cheery to think troubled thoughts. 

In the kitchen a pot hit the floor and Roisin swore, outside the birds sang and hobbits walked past Bag-End believing it still deserted but inside the bed room all was quite and all was peaceful. 

**********************************

He wasn't hearing this; he couldn't be hearing this. 

Frodo pressed his ear to the door and sighed, shaking his head in anger and fear. 

Inside the room Adie clenched his fist and bit into the back of his hand to keep from shouting at the Mayer. 

Finally he looked up, anger in his eyes. 

"You should have put more guards on the door, Neit is dangerous and now a man is dead, do you understand now?" Adie asked in a low voice. 

"The only thing I understand is that you are a threat to my town and its people, I want you and those hobbits out tonight" the Mayer said coldly. 

"Don't worry, we wouldn't want to stay another moment" Adie made it sound vicious and angry but inside he was terrified for Roisin and Pippin back in hobbiton. 

No time to waist they must get home tonight and warn them, save them. 

*********************************  
Rose cotton angrily threw a stone at the nearest tree. 

"why are you doing that me lass?"

Rose turned to face a man who was by all accords quite handsome apart from the run branded into his cheek, if she could read she would have known to run and scream for help but she didn't know so she smiled her best smile and batted her eye lashes. 

"I was just think how unfair Mr. Meriadoc treats me after I looked after his cousins house for him, complaining because I wont give his whore a drink of water"

"his whore?"

"Some women he got up at Bag-end with him, though if roomers are anything to go by then Peregrin took his is whore right as anything" 

Neit smiled and took the hobbit lasses hand in his own. 

"You poor thing being treated so badly, ort you to tell someone about those too, I mean it is forbidden by your laws isn't it?" 

"'Tis, no male shall take another male into his bed on penalty of exile from the shire" Rose's voice dropped to a whisper "or hanging"

This was too perfect for Neit. 

"You really must tell someone," he said kindly. 


	4. Jal khaless zhah waela = All trust is fo...

N/A: new chapter! Go me! Go me! What took me so long? What took me so long?

Disclaimer: all this stuff, 'tis not mine, I borrow it from time to time and if to morrow I should wake to find evil lawyers at my gate I shall recall this little chat, this ain't mine and that is that. 

***********************************************

"These are grave accusations young Miss Cotton" the Mayer said leaning forward over his desk. 

"But they're true" Rose said stamping her foot, the Mayer sighed and stood up. 

"Then there is only one thing we can do" 

*************************************************************

"Breakfast!" Rosin yelled, she heard Merry grumble and then Pippin ask him something, a few moments later they both appeared in the kitchen. 

Rosin starred at Pippin for a moment before grabbing his arm and turning him round. 

"March yourself right back to bed this instant young lad"

"I'm better! I'm better!" Pippin protested. 

"Your not until I tell you and Merry how could you let him?" Rosin turned to the elder hobbit hoping for support or at least some remorse but Merry was dubbed up laughing. 

"I give up" Rosin consented letting go of Pippin's arm and ushering him and Merry to the table before placing plates in front of them and filling them with bacon, eggs and fired bread. 

She then seated her self across from them and sipped her tea, gazing longingly at the food the hobbits devoured but not touching it. 

"Don't you want some?" Pippin inquired, Rosin shook her head but after persistence from both Merry and Pippin, took a piece of toast and nibbled upon it. 

******************************************

The Mayer took the note from Esmeralda, read it and became pale. 

"And your son wrote this? Is this in his hand?"

Esmeralda sniffed and whipped her tears away on her lace sleeve.

"Meriadoc wrote that and then disappeared of with his cousins Peregrin, the one he talks about in the note, and Frodo, and Frodo's man servant Sam"

*******************************************

Pippin folded his bed sheet and set to washing it the tub, Merry had long ago settled him self into a chair and began to read one of Frodo's many books. 

Roisin slept in one of the backrooms of bag-end, finally taking the sleep she had so longed for. 

"Merry?" 

Merry sighed and put his book down, opening his arms for Pippin who crawled into his lap and cuddled up to him. 

"Why aren't you washing you bed sheet? You complained about it so much this morning" 

"I would rather be with you, what are you reading?" 

"Some poetry by some elves, its not very exciting" Merry was trying very heard not to push Pippin further than he would wish to take it but Pippin placed a sweet kiss to his lips and settled down against him sleep. 

Merry wrapped his arms lightly around him and was contented. 

************************************************

The ride was hard, Frodo had fallen twice already from the horse but despite Sam's complaints and arguments, Adie would not stop to tend to any wound Frodo might have gained, he just picked the hobbit up, set him back on his horse and tied the lead rope to his own mounts rains. 

***********************************************

The pounding on the door of Bag-end grow ever louder, Rosin walked through the halls still marvelling that she had not yet hit her head upon the low ceiling of the hobbit hole, but then she was not that tall. 

She also marvelled as she past the study how Merry and Pippin could not have heard the knocking, but they seamed to engrossed in each other to notice anything else. 

She opened the door expecting either Adie or one of the hobbits Frodo and Sam. 

The rune scared face grinned at her from the open door way. 

"Knock, knock"

"Neit!" she gasped, and Pippin heard that for he bolted off of Merry's lap and down to the rooms at the back of bag-end, Merry hot on his heals. 

Neit saw them and tried to push Roisin aside but she shut the door on his fingers and locked it before dragging a chair from the study to barricade the door. 

"Let me in Rosin" Neit's oily voice taunted her as she fled from him to find the hobbits. 

Pippin was curled up in the corner of the master bedroom, rocking back and forth keening as Merry knelt bedside's him trying to calm him. 

"You said Neit would be killed" Merry yelled. 

"I don't know what happen Merry I don't, but he can't hurt us in here" just then the sound of a widow braking in the front rooms sounded and Pippin screamed trying to make him self even smaller. 

Rosin with out any woods bolted the bed room door and dragged the bed in front of it, before going to her back and pulling out her dagger. 

"Let him come" she snarled. 

They could here banging about, doors opening an shutting people talking, there where more people than just Neit now and the seemed to be walking back and forth. 

"There taking Frodo's things" Merry said. 

The door banged and Pippin screamed again. 

"A battering ram, we cannot stand up to this sort of assault," Rosin said softly as she listened to what was going on outside. 

"Then what do you suggest we do? Give in?" Merry looked at her in desperation. 

"Neit is the only danger we face, I cannot see hobbits attacking an armed woman" Rosin said looking imploringly at Merry. 

"Will you come for me if I am captured?" 

"I will" Rosin promised as she dragged the bed away from the door and waited for who ever should come through. 

The door burst open and two hobbits tumbled into the room, Roisin kicked the closet one away and the other upon seeing the steal blade in her hand turned and ran. 

Behind her Merry tried to silence Pippin's constant screams but Pippin bit him on the hand and Merry yelled out in pain jumping away, he fell back into Rosin knocking her over. 

She dropped her dagger and a foot stood on her hand as she reached for it. 

"Neit" Rosin growled. 

"Rosin" he greeted her but he was more interested in Pippin who had stopped his screams to terrified to move. 

Neit reached out from him but drew back howling out in agony and but a hand up to his right cheek where a long fresh cut bled. 

Merry glared at him, Rosin's dagger in his hand, the edge coloured red with new blood. 

"Aren't you dead yet?" Neit snarled, Merry smiled graciously at him before jumping backwards to avoided the punch amend at him. 

"Meriadoc"

"Peregrin" Merry froze and Pippin looked up. 

Saradoc and Paladin stood in the door way shoulder to shoulder warring the same looks of rage. 

"Father" Merry whispered, the dagger fell from his hand and clattered nosily upon the floor. 

Rosin gasped and Neit grabbed her by her shoulders holding her tightly and cutting off her escape. 

"These are only hobbits" he whispered to her " I could kill the elder one and walk out of here with Pippin and no one could stop me, I suggest you play to my rules if you do not what this tale to end that way"

"You bastard" 

"All ways so polite" Neit chuckled low in his throat as he buried his head in Rosin's hair, she struggled but half heartedly to frightened for her friends. 

Merry had grabbed Pippin and held him tightly, Pippin in return clung to him crying. 

"Let go" Paladin said with quite anger. 

"No!" Pippin sobbed irrationally. 

"Your coming home Meriadoc, we'll put this whole thing behind us and you can marry Estella" Saradoc said, Merry gritted his teeth and Pippin shook his head. 

"You can't just ignore this" Merry said strained "I love Pippin, I will never have another"

Saradoc looked ready to lash out against Merry but he did not, not liking the way Rosin looked at him, he had the feeling she was humouring them by staying captive. 

" It doesn't matter" he said quietly "it is this or death for both of you" 

Merry paled and looked down at Pippin who trembled in his arms, to think that after all they had been through they would die at home a place of safety. 

He let go. 

Pippin shrieked and Merry lent down and kissed him silencing his cries. 

"I love you Pippin and I won't see you die because I am stubborn"

Merry pried Pippin's hands from his body and watched in horror as Pippin sank to the floor in sorrowful silence, looking up in disbelief. 

Saradoc took his arm and pulled Merry away, Paladin lifted Pippin up as if he was still a naughty toddler and carried him out. 

Rosin broke from Neit's hold, turned and spat in his face. 

"so polite" Neit repeated, wiping away the spittle with the back of his hand. "I would get out soon, they plan to burn it"

"Burn bag-end but they can't, they mustn't!"

"You're appealing to the wrong person" Neit said, he swept across the room and pinned her against the wall "but I see why you appeal so to Adie"

He kissed her and Rosin brought her knee up in one swift movement that sent Neit sprawling on the floor. 

Rosin grabbed her dagger and her pack and fled. 

************************************************

She stood in the ashes of what had once been Bag-end and planned, she could not waist her time on tears and morning. She had mourned far too much over her years and if growing up in the village had taught her anything it was revenge is a sweet dish. 

But this was rescue and would have to be handled carefully. 

There was a gasp behind her and with out turning Rosin knew who it was. 

"Frodo, Frodo I'm so sorry" 

"What happened?" he asked her coming to stand beside her but finding himself with out the strength in his legs and collapsed on to the ground, tears already spilling down his cheeks. 

"Neit happened" Rosin spat angrily.

"Where's Merry and Pippin? Did he?" Frodo asked shaking so badly it was hard to understand what he was saying, Sam embraced him and rocked him back and forth. 

"No Neit hasn't got them, Merry is with his family preparing to be married and Pippin is under lock and key"

"What about my home?" Frodo demanded "all of my possessions?"

"Your people divided them up between them selves, and burned Bag-end to get rid of any evidence"

"Evidence of what?"

"You, Sam. Merry and Pippin's relationship" Rosin clenched her fist, Adie grabbed her hand before could hit out at anyone, he intertwined their fingers and looked at her with such hopefulness that Rosin could not be maddened with him for not understanding the severity of the situation. 

"Where have you been sleeping?" Adie asked caressing her ash-blackened face. 

"in the woods, stealing some crops for food, I've come here every day since the burning in case you came home and then go back to the woods at night fall, its been three nights I was worried" 

Adie smiled at her and Rosin fumbled with her next words, infuriated with her self for telling him that. 

"And what's going to happen to Merry and Pippin?" Adie asked, signalling for Sam to try and calm Frodo down. 

"Merry's marriage is tomorrow and I have a horrible feeling about Pippin, I learned from one of his sisters that Neit has been set the task to guard him while the family are at the wedding"

Frodo ashened as thoughts of what Neit, left completely alone with Pippin would do. 

"We have to save him, both of them"

"And what do you think I have been doing? Morning?" Rosin asked crossly "I have planned and plotted and know exactly what we must do, but I will need your help" 

Frodo raised his tears stained face, unhobbit like anger in his eyes. 

"Anything" 

**************************

I bet you thought I'd stopped writing this story *smirk* well not so. 


End file.
